Fate
by greeniydgirl
Summary: Time Traveling fic. This is my first story, plz be kind
1. Chapter 1

_ Tap...tap...tap..._

_ Tap...tap...tap..._

Harry Potter was jerked awake by the sudden unavoidable sound coming from the opposite side of the closed window in his bedroom. One lazy emerald eye peeked open and focused on a blurry outline of a white owl that patiently waited for entrance. Harry yawned widely and threw his legs over the side of his bed and stretched his arms to the ceiling, resulting in a small popping sound coming from his vertebrae. With his newly entrance into consciousness, came the undeniable urge to hold onto the dream he was having before he was yanked back into reality. The dream had obviously been a good one, Harry noted, after noticing the small inconvenience between his legs that forced his boxers to become constricted. _'Another time...'_ he told himself as he focused on his now flustered visitor who was still perched outside his window. He immediately lifted the latch on his window and forced it open enough for the owl to make her way inside. Upon opening the window, Harry was surprisingly greeted by the crisp, summer morning breeze that smelled of grass, sun and and flowers. Memories of his past summers immediately followed with flashes of spending time with his best friend, Ron Weasley, as his house, or more commonly known as _The Burrow. _

Harry's white owl, Hedwig, settled herself on Harry's desk and stuck her leg out so he could collect the parcel that was attached to her. 'Thanks, girl', He whispered and settled himself back onto his bed and began tearing at the package. It was gifts from his two school friends, Ron and Hermione. According to the letter that came along with his gifts, they were both spending time together during the summer holidays. Last year, the two decided to come to terms with their feelings for each other and awkwardly, at first, became a couple. Harry was elated that his friends pushed past their childish insecurities and took on a more adult approach to their growing feelings for each other. Even though Harry was excited for them, he couldn't help slight stirring of jealously the formed in the pit of his stomach each time he saw them together. Harry was lonely, and wished he could have someone to call his own. Someone whom he could lean on, and cherish, and love.

Harry battered the budding sense of gloom that creeped up inside of him. He planned on letting nothing get him down today. For today, he was a man. A full fledged adult wizard. Today was his 17th birthday and he wanted to drink up the joy of finally reaching adult hood. For Harry, that was a feat all in itself. To understand this, one must know that Harry is no ordinary teen or an ordinary wizard. One would think so just by looking at him. He was lean, slightly muscular from his love of Quiddich (wizard sport played on brooms), he had messy black hair which he stopped trying to tame years ago. He kept his small room messy, with clothes strewn all over the floor, books propped up haphazardly along his desk, and cups and wrappers seem to be forming a small army all over everything else. But Harry was forced into a celebrity role at the tender age of one years old when a mass murdering evil wizard killed his family but failed to kill him. Upon failing to kill the infant, the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, was ripped from his physical body and forced to lurk among the living as something less than a human. Harry became famous overnight. But sadly, many failed to realize Voldemort was not dead, and he was resurrected when Harry was fourteen years old. In the past three years Voldemort has slowly began building an army to take over the wizarding world, and he has not forgot about the boy who brought his downfall sixteen years ago.

Harry Potter is not an ordinary wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks of summer flew by for Harry. Which was surprising considering where he was living. After Harry's parents were killed, he was placed with his mothers sister, Petunia and her own family which consisted of her husband, Vernon Dursley and their son, Dudley. Harry's earlier years with his aunt and uncle were less than satisfactory. He was subjected to hard labor and brutal verbal abuse. But, alas, when Harry turned eleven their worse fear became an abrupt reality. Harry started at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dursley's fear of magic kept them from toeing any lines in fear of having any one from Harry's 'world' to answer to. This kept Harry content but it didn't help with the monotony of the white-bread, middle class, cookie cutter housing development he was forced to spend his summers out when school was out of session.

"Wha choo doin'?" Dudley questioned with his pink cheeks filled to their maximum capacity with food as Harry strolled by the living room. The question made Harry jump considering he didn't notice his obese cousin lounging on the couch. Since the start of the summer holidays, Dudley seemed to make an it his obsession to break the world record of sitting in one place for the longest period in time. His chosen perch was the living room couch, in front of his gaming consoles. After numerous, teary attempts, Harry's aunt finally gave in to the fact that her son was destined to spend the remainder of his life single, overweight, and with his mouth a permanent vacuum .

"What's it to you?" Harry mumbled back, gazing at the television and becoming transfixed on the first person shooter Dudley was playing. Harry hated to admit his cousin was actually really good.

"Nuttin, just bored," Dudley drawled "Piers found a _giiirlfriiiend_ and now pussy is controlling his life."

Harry sniggered at the way Dudley pronounced 'girlfriend'. He understood the frustration of losing his guy friends to the fairer sex. It would seem as if girls were toxic drugs in which men have yet to become immune to. Except if you were Harry Potter. Harry became aware of the fact that he was, in fact, immune to intoxicating and delicate beauty in which, were women. This nagging awareness resulted in awkward situations where Harry was forced to play the part of a hormonal teenage boy and partake in perverted conversations with other boys his age. It didn't take long for Harry to master the art of verbal and demonstrative perversion. He became so good with this role, he almost started believing he was actually sexually attracted to women. Almost.

"Well, why don't you try picking up a girl for yourself?" Harry almost doubled over with his own comment. He knew damn well that his cousin had about as much chance with a woman as a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater. And that's surely a sight to see.

"Pfft," Dudley commented, "I refuse to become a mindless drooling drone for some bitch. Pussy can't be that great, can it?"

Harry was startled. _His cousin actually thinks he's had sex with a girl?_ "um...," He stammered "yeah, it was fantastic...really...warm." Harry could have slapped himself. _Warm_? "I mean...it was great. A hundred times better than masturbating." Now Harry was just going by what Dean told him in their fourth year.

Dudley looked thoughtful for a moment than turned back to his game, probably more out of habit than disinterest. This pause in the conversation gave Harry a chance to make an exit out of the living room and into the kitchen. Without putting any thought into the sandwich he started making, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he just had. Harry knew that not being interested in girls was a bad thing. What would Ron say? He knew his bossy friend Hermione would start analyzing him from the moment he told her until she could scientifically figure him out like he was some specimen. Harry cleared his thoughts and shoved the mayonnaise back into the fridge and took his meal up into his room. He had more important things to worry about. Like being murdered, or worse, having one of his friends murdered.

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. It was his last night with the Dursleys before he'd be reunited with his friends at the Burrow. Not only was Ron his best friend and closest thing he's ever had to a brother, but his own relatives became the closest thing to a family that Harry's ever had. Ron's mother, Molly, fretted over him like he was her own offspring. Harry didn't mind, it was nice having a comforting mother-figure to embrace and constantly agitate him over whether or not he's been eating enough. And ever since the death of his godfather, three years ago, Ron's father became a strong uncle figure, always willing to give Harry fatherly advice. Harry agreed with his thoughts about being incredibly lucky and thanked his lucky stars. Not only was adolescence tough, but being a wizard (famous, at that) with a mass murderer after you could definitely bring some extra stress into anyones life.


End file.
